Aggressive!
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, jika adiknya - Uzumaki Naruko yang polos dan lugu bisa berubah menjadi gadis yang agresif dan menggoda! [Warning :: Lemon!] [Rate :: M for Safe] [Incest!] [Not For Child!]


_*krieeet...*_

Perlahan jendela yang berada didalam ruangan itu terbuka, membiarkan cahaya sang mentari masuk kedalam menerangi ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu, tangan itu ditarik kembali saat sang pembuka jendela mulai menampakkan senyumnya

"Hmmm..."

Menghirup udara segar khas pagi hari, iris mata berwarna _Blue-Saphire_ itu perlahan menutup menghayati suasana, membiarkan angin lembut dari luar memainkan rambut pirangnya yang bergaya _Spike_

Yap! Dia adalah _Uzumaki Naruto_ , anak sulung dari pasangan _Uzumaki Kushina_ dengan _Namikaze Minato_ juga kakak bagi seorang gadis yang bernama _Uzumaki Naruko_. Seorang remaja yang memiliki paras yang tampan, terlihat jelas dengan wajahnya yang tampan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya itu

"Pagi yang indah, _Nee?"_

Ucapnya monolog, setelah selesai membuka jendela, pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin pergi mengunjungi kamar sebelahnya yang memang merupakan kamar adiknya?

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: [Aggressive!] ::**_

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _I Not Own Anything!_

 _:_

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Romance and Family_

 _:_

 _ **:: [Pairing] ::**_

 _NaruNaru [Crack Pair]_

 _:_

 _ **:: [R**_ _ **ating**_ _ **]:**_ _ **:**_

 _M+ for Story [Bukan Tanpa Alasan]_

 _:_

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC[?], Typo[!], Miss-typo, Oneshot, Crack!, Gajeness!, Incest!, Lime!, A Little Bit Lemon[?], Implicit Lemon[?], And more..._

 _:_

 _ **:: [A/N] ::**_

 _This Fic is Containt a_ _ **Lime**_ _and_ _ **Lemon**_ _Content, serta tidak disarankan untuk Reader dibawah umur. Meskipun begitu, kalian tetap membacanya bukan?_

 _Remember! You Have Been Warned!_

 _Saya gak tanggung jawab dengan apa yang kalian lakukan setelah membaca Fic ini..._

 _Lalala~ ._

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

" _Ohayou_ , Naru-chan!"

Gadis itu tersenyum saat sang kakak menyapanya, wajahnya yang tampan dengan senyum cerah yang selalu _Naruto_ berikan membuat hati gadis itu menghangat. Gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Naru-chan_ itu sedikit membalas senyum _Naruto_ lalu kembali mengerjakan PR nya di meja belajarnya

Gadis itu adalah _Uzumaki Naruko,_ seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan adik dari _Naruto_ sendiri, saat ini ia tengah duduk di meja belajarnya, penampilannya bisa dibilang cukup cantik, dengan _T-shirt_ putih polos serta _rok_ pendek berwarna merah kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan membuat dirinya terlihat manis untuk dipandang

 _Naruto_ tersenyum saat adiknya kini tengah belajar di meja belajarnya, pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekati sang adik sambil memperhatikan apa yang tengah adiknya kerjakan

"Naruko? Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Cuma PR kok!"

"Benarkah?"

Hati gadis itu sedikit berdegup kencang saat _Naruto_ kini tepat berada disebelahnya, wajah _Naruto_ yang saat ini memperhatikan soal di buku yang berada diatas meja sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hingga membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Ka-Kakak!?"

"Hmm?"

Hati _Naruko_ kembali berdegup kencang, wajah mereka berdua saling bertatap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang hampir kurang dari empat centimeter, wajah _Naruko_ kembali memerah, sedangkan _Naruto_ hanya tersenyum, bahkan mereka saling merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain

"Teruslah belajar ya! Jangan seperti kakakmu ini yang agak bodoh"

Ucap _Naruto_ tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, tangannya mulai menggapai surai _Blonde_ yang tergerai bebas milik sang adik, mengelusnya pelan dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat sang adik memerah malu

"Kakak..."

"Hmm?"

"Hentikan!"

 _Naruto_ tertawa pelan saat sang adik kini menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut pirangnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat sang adik kini menatapnya dengan pipi yang agak digembungkan

"Kau imut sekali Naruko! karena itulah kakak amat menyayangimu!"

"E-Eh?"

 _Naruko_ terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah, hal itu membuat Naruto kembali tertawa pelan dan kembali mengelus rambut _Blonde_ sang adik dengan lembut

Begitulah _Naruko_ , ia memang sering salah tingkah saat berada didepan kakaknya, sifatnya yang polos kadang membuat sang kakak senang mempermainkannya, serta parasnya yang amat cantik yang membuat siapa saja ingin memilikinya

Sedikit rahasia tentang _Naruko,_ gadis itu memiliki rasa terhadap kakaknya sendiri, yaitu _Uzumaki Naruto_

Aneh memang tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya, sang adik yang menyukai kakak yang bodoh? Terdengar lucu dan sama seperti alur cerita didalam beberapa _Anime,_ seperti _Oreimo, OniAi,_ dan _EroManga-sensei_ contohnya?

Kadangkala _Naruko_ gugup saat sang kakak berada disampingnya, namun saat kakaknya tidak dalam jangkauannya, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa kesepian tanpa adanya kehadiran sang kakak

 _Naruko_ mengerti bahwa kakaknya memang tampan dan banyak orang yang menyukainya tak terkecuali dirinya, kakaknya bebas mau memilih gadis mana yang ingin ia kencani, _Naruko_ tahu akan hal itu tapi ia tidak ingin hal itu

Tapi kini ia merasa senang saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya tak memiliki seorang pacar, dan saat gadis itu menanyakan kenapa kakaknya tak ingin memiliki seorang pacar, sang kakak yaitu _Naruto_ hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengatakan...

' _Untuk apa aku mempunyai pacar jika aku mempunyai adik manis sepertimu'_

Dan kata-kata itu masih terngiang dikepala _Naruko_ hingga sampai sekarang, mungkin karena hal itulah yang membuatnya menyukai kakaknya sendiri

Ia sadar kalau hal seperti itu terlarang, tapi jika itu cinta? Ia rasa itu tidak masalah jika itu adalah kakaknya sendiri

"Huaaah... Kamarmu memang nyaman sekali, Naruko"

 _Naruko_ tersenyum saat kakaknya kini tengah berbaring dengan telentang di kasurnya, mata _Blue-Saphire_ nya yang terpejam mencoba merasakan betapa empuknya kasur milik adiknya sendiri, hal itu membuat _Naruko_ tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan kakaknya

Awalnya _Naruko_ agak bingung dengan kakaknya. Ini memang masih pagi namun _Naruto_ bisa-bisanya bermalas-malasan di kasurnya dengan wajah ngantuk seperti itu. Tapi toh biarlah, selama kakaknya masih disini ia merasa cukup senang dan bisa kembali mengerjakan PR nya

::

::

::

::

"Sudah selesai!"

Ucapnya dengan nada riang, merenggangkan otot lengannya yang kini terasa pegal sambil mencoba menghirup udara segar yang masuk melalui jendela, _Naruko_ lalu merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya ketempat asalnya

"kakak?"

"..."

Merasa panggilannya tak mendapatkan jawaban, gadis itu lalu menoleh kesamping tepat kearah kasur miliknya, sedikit menghela nafas saat remaja yang dipanggil _kakak_ itu kini tengah terbaring tertidur dengan wajah yang damai

"Huft..."

Matanya perlahan tertutup bersamaan dengan helaan nafas yang ia buang, lalu kembali memperlihatkan iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ yang indah

 _Naruko_ berdiri dari bangku meja belajarnya, berjalan pelan mendekati sang kakak yang kini masih tertidur pulas, jemari mungilnya mencoba menggapai wajah sang kakak yang amat tampan

"Kakak..."

Deru nafasnya agak memburu, pipinya mulai dihiasi rona merah saat kini ia menatapi wajah tampan sang kakak, jari tengahnya mulai menyentuh bibir atas sang kakak dengan lembut

"Kak..."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar saat memanggil kakaknya, nafasnya yang hangat mulai terasa, jarinya yang awalnya menyentuh bibir itu kini mulai turun ke dada bidang Naruto

"Mmm..."

 _Naruko_ menaiki kasur itu dan menduduki perut _Naruto_ , sedikit memiringkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum saat jari-jemarinya mulai menggapai wajah _Naruto_ , perlahan membungkuk mendekati wajah damai sang kakak yang tengah tertidur pulas

 _*Cup!*_

Iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ milik _Naruko_ terpejam saat bibir _Cherry_ miliknya mulai menyentuh bibir sang kakak, tangannya menekan kepala sang kakak lebih dalam, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya pada kakaknya sendiri

 _Naruko_ tahu ini salah, apa yang telah ia lakukan ini salah, bahkan semua orang pasti akan menganggapnya salah dalam melakukan hal ini. Tapi coba pikirkan, dia mencintai kakaknya! Apa salahnya mencintai kakak sendiri bukan?

Yah walaupun rasa cinta ini bukanlah rasa cinta terhadap kakak beradik namun cinta terhadap perempuan kepada laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja, _Naruko_ mencintai _Naruto_ yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri

 _Naruko_ berpikir jika kedua orangtuanya melihat hal semacam ini, maka ia pasti akan kena marah dan diceramahi habis-habisan, karena apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah hal yang terlarang dan tabu

Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa memendam perasaan ini, perasaan untuk memiliki kakaknya seutuhnya, perasaan ini tidak bisa ia pendam dalam waktu yang lebih lama dan sudah waktunya untuk melepaskannya

Karena ia tahu, suatu saat nanti, _Naruto_ pasti akan meninggalkannya dan memiliki gadis lain yang disukainya

"Na-Naruko?"

Gadis berambut pirang tergerai itu terkejut, iris mata _blue-saphire_ miliknya menjadi agak takut saat kini sang kakak yang berada dibawahnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan sepatah kata

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?"

Ucap _Naruto_ memberikan pertanyaan dengan jari menempel pada bibir yang kini telah dibasahi dengan sedikit liur, mata birunya yang indah masih menatap putri dari keluarga _Uzumaki_ seakan menantikan sebuah kepastian dari adiknya sendiri

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini kakakmu bukan?"

Mata _Naruko_ membulat. Ia memang tahu fakta yang mendasar itu, ia tahu benar bahwa sosok yang kini tengah ia duduki saat ini memanglah kakak kandungnya sendiri, ia tahu jika apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah hal yang termasuk salah, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, perasaan yang telah mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang baru saja telah ia lakukan pada kakaknya

"Naruko?"

"..."

" _Gomen, An-chan..."_

 _*Cup!*_

Kedua bibir itu kembali saling bertemu dan bersentuhan membuat _Naruto_ yang faktanya adalah kakak kandung dari _Naruko_ menjadi terkejut-terlihat dimatanya yang kini membulat sempurna, kaget dengan perlakuan sang adik namun tak ada niat untuk menghentikan apa yang adiknya lakukan padanya

 _Naruto_ tahu ini salah, ia tidak bisa melebihi hal seperti ini, semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan ini terlarang dan diluar nalar manusia pada umumnya, hubungan adik-kakak seperti ini diluar dugaannya

Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya tidak bisa menolak ataupun menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukan apa yang dilakukan sang adik terhadapnya, hatinya seakan memberitahu bahwa _'nikmatilah saja ini'_

 _*Grep!*_

 _Naruto_ mendorong bahu _Naruko_ kedepan, membuat kedua bibir itu terlepas membiarkan benang saliva tercipta diantaranya, mata biru _Naruto_ menatap wajah sang adik seolah ingin meminta sebuah penjelasan yang pasti

" _Naruko?"_

"Kau tahu kan kalau semua yang kau lakukan ini salah?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar jelas di telinga _Naruko,_ membuat liquid bening mulai turun dari matanya yang biru indah, matanya menatap sayu sang kakak yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata

"Kak..."

"Kau tahu kan _Naru?"_

"..."

" _Naru-"_

"Kakak! Aku mencintaimu!"

Pernyataan itu membuat _Naruto_ membulatkan matanya, apa ini? Adiknya mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Ini bukan _Anime Yosuga no Sora_ kan? Dan ini tentu saja bukan seperti _Anime Sword Art Online_ dimana sang adik mengutarakan perasaannya pada kakaknya sendiri didepan kamarnya

"Ta-Tapi Naruko _,_ aku-"

 _Naruto_ terdiam, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya telah lebih dahulu dikunci oleh bibir _Cherry_ milik _Naruko_ , gadis itu mencoba memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa nikmatnya bibir kakaknya sendiri mengingat baru kali ini ia merasakan apa itu ciuman

Ini pengalaman pertama baginya!

 _Naruto_ hanya terdiam, kepalanya masih berpikir tentang apa yang barusan _Naruko_ utarakan padanya, bahkan ia diam saja saat lidah _Naruko_ mencoba menerobos dan memasuki mulutnya, saling bersentuhan dan saling bermain didalam mulutnya

"Mhh~"

Ciuman itu terlepas untuk sementara, lidah mereka yang awalnya saling bersentuhan kini berpisah menghasilkan benang saliva yang saling terhubung antara keduanya, benang yang mengkilap, tipis dan terlihat sedikit menggoda

"Naruko..."

"Kakak, izinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"aku tahu kalau ini terlarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi-"

"-Aku mencintai kakakku sendiri, ya! Aku mencintai _Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Paham dengan apa yang _Naruko_ maksud, membuat matanya membulat terkejut, ia tahu kalau ini tidak bisa diterima, tapi anehnya, hati kecilnya merasa senang saat sang adik mengatakan hal itu padanya, mulutnya terbuka hingga ia tak bisa berkata apapun, masih terkejut dengan apa yang diutarakan sang adik padanya

"A-aku bingung untuk berekspresi seperti apa..."

" _An-chan?"_

"...Tapi hati kecilku merasa sedikit lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya"

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak, membuat sang _Uzumaki-hime_ mengembangkan senyum diwajah cantiknya, paham dengan apa yang kakaknya maksud. Secara tak sadar berkat hatinya yang kini sangat bahagia membuat kedua lengannya melingkar di leher _Naruto_ dengan wajah yang pipi yang kini ia gesekkan pada wajah kakaknya sendiri

"Kakak~!"

 _*Cup!*_

Untuk saat ini _Naruto_ hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan adiknya mencium bibirnya sepuasnya, kedua tangannya masih melemas, iris matanya yang biru nan indah menatap wajah cantik _Naruko_ yang kini hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter

"Mmmhh~"

 _Naruko_ kini semakin agresif, melepas ciumannya sebentar, _Naruko_ lalu menjilat bibir atas kakaknya dengan sensual dan kembali mencium bibir kakaknya, bahkan kini tangan kirinya menekan kepala belakang kakaknya dan tangan kanannya menyentuh halus pipi sang kakak

Melepaskan ciumannya pada _Naruto_ , membuat benang saliva memanjang antara jarak kedua bibir yang awalnya bertemu itu, _Naruko_ menatap kakaknya, mencoba menelusuri lebih dalam apa yang ada dalam iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ itu, bahkan kini kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan

"Naruko..."

"Hmm? Ada apa _An-chan?"_

 _Naruko_ tersenyum manis, entah kenapa saat ini hatinya sangat bahagia saat menatap wajah kakaknya hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan sifat manisnya didepan kakaknya sendiri

"Bagaimana jika hal ini dilihat oleh _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san?"_

"Apa yang kakak pikirkan? _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari karena pekerjaan mereka semalam, apa mereka tak memberitahumu?"

 _Naruto_ terkejut, yah bagaimana tidak? Semalam ia tertidur lebih dahulu karena ia kelelahan, jadi ia tidak tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya akan pergi keluar kota dan meninggalkan dirinya dan adiknya sendirian dirumah

"Na-Naruko?"

Ucapan _Naruto_ mulai terbata, pemuda pirang itu mulai merasakan hal tidak enak saat adiknya kini tersenyum manis padanya

"Bukankah ini berita baik _kakakku sayang~?_ Dengan begitu aku bisa menikmatimu sepuasnya~"

Dan benar saja firasat _Naruto_ , pemuda itu sedikit mendesah saat _Naruko_ mulai menjilati lehernya, terus sampai naik keatas dan mencapai bibirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya bibir itu bertemu, kali ini ciuman itu sedikit lebih sensual, dengan _Naruko_ yang mulai agresif

Tidak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kakak, membuat lidah _Naruko_ kembali menerobos mulut sang kakak, mencoba bermain dengan lidah sang kakak dan menikmati air liur dari kakaknya sendiri

"Mmhh?!"

Terkejut? Mungkin itu yang dirasakan _Naruto_ saat kini tangan adiknya mencoba menggerayangi selangkangannya dari luar celananya, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, namun ini cukup memalukan baginya

 _Naruko_ melepaskan ciumannya pada sang kakak, menatap _Naruto_ dengan senyum manis yang ia miliki membuat _Naruto_ yang terbaring dibawahnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Kau sudah tegang _Kakak?_ Nakal~"

' _Sial! Kenapa adikku bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini?!'_ batin _Naruto_ nista

 _Naruko_ kembali tersenyum manis, jari telunjuknya yang lentik menyentuh bibir _Naruto_ seolah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berdiam diri sementara, tepat setelah itu, gadis itu mulai melepaskan _T-shirt_ putih polos yang ia kenakan

 _*Glek!*_

 _Naruto_ menelan ludah, ia tak menyangka hal semacam ini akan terjadi padanya, melihat adiknya membuka baju didepannya saja sudah cukup memalukan, dan lebih dari itu, adiknya kini tak memakai sebuah _Bra_ dibalik _T-shirt_ putih polos miliknya sehingga membuat kedua buah dada yang mungkin berukuran _C-cup_ itu bebas dari kekangan _T-shirt_ putih polosnya

Ini memalukan! Ia tak menyangka hubungan kakak-adiknya dengan _Naruko_ berakhir dengan cara seperti ini, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Tentu saja ini berlebihan!

"Na-Naruko!?"

"Ada apa _Kakak~?_ Apa kau ingin memegangnya?"

Sial! Ini memalukan bagi _Naruto,_ mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mendengarkan sebuah kalimat yang sensual seperti itu, _Apa kau ingin memegangnya?_ Kalimat seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin melayang keudara

Melihat keraguan dimata sang kakak, membuat _Naruko_ menuntun kedua tangan kakaknya dengan tangannya untuk menggapai dadanya sendiri, membiarkan kedua tangan kakaknya menyentuh dadanya yang empuk itu

" _Kakakku sayang~"_

"A-ada apa Naruko?"

"Kakak jangan hanya _menyentuhnya_ saja, kau bisa sedikit _meremasnya_ bukan?"

Mendengar ucapan _Naruko_ membuat wajah _Naruto_ menjadi merah padam dengan bibir yang agak bergetar, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh adiknya, memegang dada adiknya sendiri saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyangka, adiknya yang polos bisa berubah menjadi gadis yang agresif seperti saat ini!

Meskipun awalnya agak ragu, _Naruto_ akhirnya memberanikan diri, kedua tangannya yang masih memegang kedua dada _Naruko_ yang menantang itu kini mulai mencoba meremas dada besar itu, ibu jarinya memainkan _nipple_ berwarna merah muda itu dengan halus mencoba memberikan rangsangan terhadap adiknya sendiri

"Kakak~ Aah~~!"

 _Naruko_ mendesah panjang, ia tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terasa nikmat, matanya menatap sayu kedua tangan _Naruto_ yang kini tengah meremas kedua dada besarnya, terus mendesah keenakan saat sang kakak terus saja meremas dada besarnya dengan kuat

Ini diluar perkiraan _Naruko_ , ia tak menyangka ini lebih nikmat dari yang ia perkirakan, karena biasanya saat ia meremas dadanya sendiri saat ia berada dikamar mandi, ia hanya merasakan sedikit kenikmatan

Namun saat kakaknya sendiri yang saat ini meremas dadanya, entah kenapa rasanya membuat ia tak ingin berhenti untuk terus mendesah

"nnnnggghh~~! Jangan berhenti kak~!"

 _Naruko_ kembali mendesah, kepalanya mengadah keatas dengan ekspresi yang sungguh menikmati hal semacam ini, bahkan kedua tangannya kini membantu kedua tangan _Naruto_ untuk terus dan lebih meremas dada besarnya yang menggoda

"Naruko, apa kau keenakan?"

"Aaah~ Tentu saja _An-chan no Baka~~!"_

Melepaskan tangan _Naruto_ yang terus saja meremas dada besarnya, _Naruko_ lalu jatuh kedalam dada bidang _Naruto,_ tubuhnya sedikit merasa lemas dengan rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya

"Kak..."

"Ada apa Naruko? Apa kau menginginkannya lagi?"

"Tentu, bukankah sudah kubilang _Aku akan menikmatimu sepuasnya?"_

Menatap wajah kakaknya yang tampan, _Naruko_ kembali mencium bibir sang kakak, lidahnya kembali menerobos masuk kedalam mulut _Naruto_ , tangannya kini tengah menggerayangi selangkangan _Naruto_ walau sesekali ia meremasnya, terus mencium dan menikmati bibir _Naruto_ membiarkan sang kakak yang kini tengah sibuk meremas dadanya dengan kuat

Dirinya telah mabuk, _Naruko_ tak bisa untuk berhenti menikmati diri kakaknya sendiri, semua yang telah ia lakukan sudah diluar batas, meskipun begitu, rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ini membuatnya menolak untuk berhenti, gadis itu terus saja menikmati diri kakaknya sendiri seolah tak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain

Karena baginya, kakaknya yang tercinta diciptakan hanya untuknya!

"Hmmm~~!"

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka berciuman, _Naruto_ lalu mendorong bahu _Naruko_ membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, hal itu tentu saja membuat _Naruko_ menautkan alisnya heran dengan bibir yang masih terikat benang saliva dengan bibir kakaknya

" _An-chan_?"

 _Naruto_ tersenyum penuh arti, bagi _Naruko_ mungkin ini adil, namun bagi _Naruto_ ini tidak adil sama sekali. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menikmati _service_ yang diberikan oleh adiknya, mungkin untuk sekarang ia bisa memberikan kenikmatan pada adiknya?

Menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan tangannya, _Naruko_ lalu menarik kepala _Naruko_ untuk kembali menciumnya sekilas, setelah itu _Naruto_ membalikkan posisi sehingga kini _Naruko_ yang terlentang di ranjang sedangkan _Naruto_ yang berada diatasnya

"Kakak? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Untuk kali ini biarkan kakak yang menikmatimu, _sayang~!"_

 _Naruko_ tersenyum senang, ia tak menyangka kakaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _itu_ , entah kenapa kini jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan hati yang penuh akan rasa bahagia

"Aaaah~~"

 _Naruko_ kembali mendesah lemas saat _Naruto_ mencium leher jenjangnya dengan tangan yang meremas dada besar _Naruko_ dengan kuat, _Naruko_ memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenyataan ini dengan pipi yang dipenuhi dengan semburat merah

"kak~~!"

 _Naruko_ serasa melayang, semua perlakuan kakaknya membuat sekujur tubuhnya seakan merinding, ia tak pernah merasakan hal seenak ini sebelumnya, tetapi meskipun begitu, hal ini membuatnya sungguh amat senang akan perlakuan kakaknya

"Aah~ Kakak~?!"

 _Naruto_ berjengit kaget, memang terasa enak sih, namun ia hanya cukup terkejut saat salah satu tangan _Naruto_ kini menyelinap masuk kedalam roknya dan menyentuh halus apa yang ada dibalik celana dalamnya

"Nnnhhh~"

 _Naruko_ mendesah tertahan, tubuhnya menggeliat saat _Naruto_ terus memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh polosnya, jilatan pada leher jenjangnya serta tangan yang kini memainkan apa yang ada dibalik celana dalamnya menjadi bukti akan ekspresi yang menggambarkan sebuah rasa nikmat yang tiada tara

Dan ekspresi itu terpampang jelas di wajah _Naruko!_

"Apa kau puas _imouto yo?_ "

"Belum~~ kaaakk~~!"

 _Naruto_ hanya tersenyum lembut, ia kembali menjilati leher jenjang _Naruko_ , memberikan _Kissmark_ dan sesekali menggigit lembut leher jenjang adiknya membuat _Naruko_ menggeliat, tangan _Naruto_ masih bergesek halus dengan apa yang ada dibalik celana dalam adiknya

"Hnnnn~~!"

 _Naruko_ memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa ia serasa melayang saat jari tengah kakaknya memasuki lubang dibawah sana, gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tak dapat menahan perasaan yang menegang dibagian bawah dari dirinya

Ia melayang, rasa ini membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing

"Aaahnn~~"

 _Naruko_ kembali mendesah tertahan saat _Naruto_ meremas dengan kuat buah dada bagian kirinya, _Naruto_ terus meremas benda empuk itu membiarkan sang adik mendesah pasrah akan perlakuannya, tak sampai disitu saja, _Naruto_ yang mulai bosan dengan leher jenjang _Naruko_ mulai beralih ke dada bagian kanan _Naruko_ dengan memasukkan _Nipple_ merah muda yang menegang itu kedalam mulutnya

"Kakak! Aah~ Aah~!"

 _Naruto_ menaikkan tempo permainannya pada jari tengah yang kini memasuki liang adiknya, kembali meremas dada besar itu serta menyedot kuat dada besar _Naruko_ seolah berharap ada sesuatu yang keluar dari _Nipple_ berwarna merah muda itu, walau kenyataannya tak akan mengeluarkan apapun

 _Naruko_ memejamkan matanya, ia tak pernah menyangka perlakuan kakaknya ini membuatnya serasa melayang diudara, tubuhnya menegang, rasa nikmat dibagian bawahnya terus saja membuatnya tak tahan akan perlakuan sang kakak tercinta

"kakak! Berhenti~! Aku serasa ingin pipis~!"

 _Naruto_ mengabaikan perintah adiknya, jari tengahnya terus saja mencolok liang _Naruko,_ tangannya kembali meremas dada besar _Naruto_ , ciumannya pada dada _Naruko_ beralih ke wajah _Naruto_ dan mencium bibir _Cherry_ sang adik dengan sensual

"Hmmm~~!"

Kedua bibir itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya bertemu, air liur mulai tumpah disela diantara bibir mereka berdua, _Naruto_ yang kini mendominasi permainan mulai menerobos masuk kedalam mulut sang adik, bermain, melilit, dan menelusuri semua yang ada didalam mulut sang adik dengan lidahnya

"Ngggghh~~~~!"

 _Naruto_ melepas ciumannya pada bibir _Naruko_ , pemuda pirang itu tersenyum saat jari tengahnya kini terasa basah akibat suatu cairan, kembali meremas dada besar _Naruko_ tanpa peduli pada adiknya yang kini tengah mengejang saat mencapai puncaknya

"Kakak, aku lemas..."

"aku tahu"

 _Naruto_ menarik tangannya dari dalam rok _Naruko_ , menunjukkan tangannya yang basah pada gadis pirang itu, hal itu tentu saja membuat _Naruko_ bersemu merah, ia tahu tangan kakaknya basah itu karena cairan dari dirinya sendiri

"Kau mesum, Naruko"

"Apa peduliku? Yang penting aku bisa mencintaimu, _kakakku sayang~"_

 _Naruko_ menarik kepala _Naruto_ dengan kedua tangannya, memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir sang kakak walau hanya sekilas, namun meskipun begitu, kali ini ciumannya sedikit terasa manis

Melepaskan ciumannya pada sang kakak, membuat benang saliva terjalin antara kedua bibir mereka, _Naruko_ menampilkan senyum manisnya, sedangkan _Naruto_ hanya bisa menatap bingung sang adik

" _Kakak..."_

" _Hmm? Nani, Naruko?"_

" _apa kau ingin memutuskan batas ini denganku kakak?"_

" _Na-Naruko?!"_

" _Sudah jawab saja, apa kau mau?"_

" _Dengan satu syarat!"_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Jangan pernah kau sesali jalan yang telah kau pilih, selama kau menyetujui syarat itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang telah kulakukan nantinya"_

" _Baiklah! An-chan~!"_

 _Naruko_ menampilkan senyum termanisnya pada sang kakak, _Naruto_ pun ikut tersenyum akan hal itu, tak lama kemudian _Naruto_ menanggalkan dengan paksa rok dan celana dalam yang dikenakan _Naruko,_ begitu juga dengan seluruh pakaian yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan

" _Ingat sayang~ jangan pernah kau sesali jalan yang telah kau pilih"_

 _"Aku mengerti, kakakku sayang~!"_

 _Naruto_ mulai mendorong kedua kaki _Naruko_ kedepan membiarkan liang senggamanya terbuka lebar dengan indah, _Naruto_ meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, kedua pipinya pun sedikit memerah

Ia tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya, bahwa adiknya yang polos dan lugu memiliki tubuh indah yang sangat menggoda seperti ini!

"mungkin ini agak sakit, jadi tahan sebentar ya _?"_

"Aku akan menahannya kakak!"

 _*Pluup!*_

"Aaakkkhh~~!"

dan terakhir, _Naruto_ merasa ia telah merobek apa yang ada dalam tubuh _Naruko,_ membuat darah mengalir dari liang sempit _Naruko_ juga air mata yang jatuh dari iris mata _blue-saphire_ miliknya mencoba menahan sakit yang luar biasa

 _Naruko_ tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, bahwa keperawanannya akan diambil oleh kakaknya sendiri, namun meskipun begitu, ia merasa lebih bahagia sekarang. Ia merasa kakaknya sekarang adalah miliknya seutuhnya

Begitu pula dengan _Naruto,_ ia tak pernah berpikir akan memberikan keperjakaannya pada adiknya sendiri, ini diluar dugaannya, tapi meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa memutar waktu yang telah terjadi

"K-Kau tak apa?"

"A-Aku tak apa, lanjutkanlah..."

 _*Pluup!*_

"Aaaaaaahhhnn~~!"

 _Naruko_ mendesah panjang saat kakak tercintanya mulai masuk lebih dalam kedalam liangnya, masih terasa sakit, namun ia mencoba menahannya sedikit lagi-sedikit lagi untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang sebenarnya

 _Naruto_ yang melihat ekspresi adiknya pun merasa sedikit nyeri dihatinya, entah kenapa ia merasa telah menyakiti adiknya sendiri

"Ma-Maafkan kakak, Naruko..."

"Sudah, Lanjutkan saja kak!"

"Aaah~"

 _Naruko_ kembali mendesah saat _Naruto_ mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, air matanya mulai turun ke pipinya, kedua tangannya pun meremas kasur itu dengan kuat mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan nikmatnya sebuah hubungan intim

"Aah~ Aah~ Aah~ Terus Kak~!"

"Na-Naruko!"

"Aaaahhnn~!"

 _Naruto_ terus menusukkan benda miliknya pada lubang _Naruko_ dengan tempo yang cepat, hal itu membuat _Naruko_ tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah keenakan, bahkan ia sempat memejamkan matanya saat milik kakaknya kini menusuk lebih dalam liangnya hingga mencapai ujung

"Aaah~ Aah~ Kakakk!"

"Aaah~ aku sayang kakak~~!"

"Aaaaahhhhnn~!"

Membiarkan adiknya yang terus mendesah keenakan, _Naruto_ terus saja menghantamkan dengan kuat selangkangannya ke liang adiknya hingga menghasilkan suara yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya, kedua tangannya menggapai dada besar berukuran _C-cup_ sang adik, meremasnya dengan kuat dan memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa pada si _Uzumaki-hime_ itu

"Aah~ Kakak~"

"Ini Enak~~ Kak~~!"

"Aaaahh~~!"

 _*Cpak!*_

Suara itu terdengar jelas saat selangkangan _Naruto_ kembali menghantam liang senggama _Naruko_ berkali-kali, menghasilkan suara indah yang mengundang gairah _Naruto_ maupun _Naruko_ sendiri

 _Naruto_ terus saja memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, ia tak peduli pada hal lain lagi, kenikmatan ini membuatnya lupa segalanya dan terus ingin menikmati tubuh indah adiknya yang kini berada dibawahnya, tangannya terus saja meremas dada besar adiknya dengan kuat tanpa peduli pada adiknya yang terus menggeliat sambil mendesah pasrah

"Aah! Kakak~!"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi~~!"

"Aaaaahhhnn~~~!"

 _Naruko_ memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah pasrah, gadis itu tak menyangka akan senikmat ini jadinya, sesuatu yang terus menusuk-nusuk bagian bawahnya membuatnya serasa ingin terbang keudara. Ini sungguh enak dan tentunya tak bisa diucapkan dengan sebuah kalimat biasa

"Aaaah~ Kak~"

 _Naruto_ berhenti sebentar saat adiknya telah mencapai puncaknya, tersenyum lembut pada sang adik saat kini _Naruko_ memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya bagi gadis-ralat, wanita pirang itu, tapi tetap saja hal ini tetap membuatnya keenakan

 _Naruto_ menundukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis sang adik, senyum lembut masih bertengger diwajah tampannya saat sang adik kini membuka matanya walaupun masih sayu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Kak, aku ingin lagi..."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu cium aku dulu~!"

 _Naruko_ tersenyum manis, ia mengerti kakaknya tengah menggodanya, godaan yang manis namun ia cukup menyukainya

 _Naruko_ menggeleng pelan, ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud _Naruko_ membuat _Naruto_ melumat lidah sang adik, menghisap lidah adiknya berharap bisa memuaskan sang adik dengan ciuman amatirnya, hingga akhirnya bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir _Cherry_ sang adik

Saling melumat, saling menghisap. Kedua insan itu serasa tak ingin berhenti untuk terus bercumbu sebagai sepasang manusia yang tengah berhubungan intim!

 _Naruto_ melepas ciumannya pada sang adik, awalnya ia tak menginginkan hal itu, ciuman itu terasa manis bagi dirinya namun apa daya, ia kekurangan stok oksigen hingga mengharuskannya untuk melepaskan ciumannya pada sang adik

Iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ milik _Naruko_ menatap lembut wajah sang kakak, kedua tangannya melingkar di punggung _Naruto_ , bibir sensualnya mulai bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sang kakak

"Kak, aku ingin lagi!"

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana jika kita berganti posisi?"

 _Naruko_ hanya mengangguk saja menuruti permintaan sang kakak, bibir _Cherry_ miliknya mendesah saat benda milik kakaknya keluar dari lubang dibawahnya

 _Naruto_ sedikit mundur kebelakang, membiarkan sang adik mencari posisi yang pas untuknya, hingga akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya saat adiknya kini dalam posisi menungging membelakanginya

"Kakak~? Bagaimana jika posisinya seperti ini? Hmm~?"

 _*Glek!*_

Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya _Naruto_ menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, ia hanya tak menduga adiknya bisa sangat mesum seperti ini, bagaimana tidak? Kedua lubang milik adiknya itu kini terlihat jelas di mata _Naruto,_ tentunya hal itu membuat _Naruto_ tak tahan untuk kembali menusuk benda miliknya pada lubang adiknya

"Kakak, kau diam saja?"

"Na-Naruko?"

"Kau bebas memilih lubang mana yang kau suka loh~!"

 _Naruto_ kembali menelan ludah, ia tak pernah berpikir ada kalimat erotis dan menggoda seperti itu, _Bebas memilih lubang mana yang kau suka?_ Kalimat yang sungguh menggoda dan terasa amat langka didunia ini!

Benar sekali! Kalimat itu mungkin tak ada atau bahkan tak pernah ada di dunia ini!

 _Naruto_ kembali mendekat kearah _Naruko,_ tangannya mulai menyentuh halus lubang senggama sang adik, jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya mulai masuk kedalam liang itu dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan dalam dan agak kuat membuat _Naruko_ mendesah keras

"Aaahh~! Kak~!"

 _Naruko_ mendesah penuh kenikmatan, kedua jari kakaknya yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya agak melemas, ini sungguh nikmat! gadis itu merasa mulai puas dengan _Service_ yang diberikan sang kakak kepadanya

"Kaak~~ Sebaiknya langsung masukkan saja!"

 _Naruto_ mencabut kedua jarinya dari lubang senggama adiknya. Ia jadi bingung sekarang, lubang mana yang seharusnya ia nikmati terlebih dahulu?

"Kakak?"

"Lubang mana yang lebih enak,Naruko?"

Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang bodoh, namun tetap saja _Naruto_ bingung ia harus memilih lubang yang mana, sedangkan benda yang berada diselangkangannya kini terus menegang dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi!

 _Naruko_ tertawa pelan, kakaknya memang sangat bodoh, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat mencintai kakaknya itu hingga ia rela memberikan keperawanannya kepada kakaknya sendiri

"Terserah padamu, yang penting aku bisa menikmati _Service_ dari _kakakku!"_

"Baiklah"

 _Naruto_ lalu mendekat lebih dekat kearah _Naruko_ , benda diselangkangannya ia arahkan pada liang senggama milik adiknya sendiri, mengabaikan lubang _anus_ adiknya yang kini tengah menganggur

"Aaahhnn~!"

 _Naruko_ kembali mendesah, entah kenapa benda milik kakaknya menjadi lebih besar saat memasuki lubang miliknya, bukan tentang ia tidak menyukainya sih, malah, ia sangat menyukainya!

 _Naruto_ memejamkan matanya perlahan, entah kenapa bagi dirinya posisi seperti ini malah menguntungkan dirinya. Dia bisa melihat kedua lubang adiknya dengan leluasa, dan lebih dari itu, ia bisa menikmati lubang senggama adiknya dengan bebas daripada posisi yang sebelumnya

"Kak~ cepatlah, aku tak tahan lagi!"

Sesuai perintah sang adik, _Naruto_ langsung saja memaju-mundurkan selangkangannya pada liang milik adiknya, menghasilkan suara simfoni yang indah saat selangkangannya bertabrakan dengan pantat adiknya sendiri

"Haaah~"

 _Naruko_ semakin menggila, ia menjadi orang yang paling menikmati keadaan ini saat _Naruto_ mulai memompa lubang miliknya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, ekspresinya kini terlihat bahagia, ia terlihat amat menikmati hubungan seks ini!

"Aaaah~ Lebih cepat kakak~!"

"Aaaahhnnn~~"

 _Naruko_ semakin mendesah saat kedua tangan _Naruto_ kini menggapai _payudara_ besar miliknya yang menggantung menganggur, meremas dengan kuat dada adiknya sendiri dengan jempol yang memainkan _Nipple_ berwarna merah muda itu, dan tentunya itu membuat _Naruko_ semakin menikmati permainan kakaknya

Dan tentunya semakin mencintai kakaknya sendiri!

Semakin lama tempo permainan _Naruto_ menjadi lebih cepat, suara tabrakan antara selangkangan _Naruto_ dengan liang milik adiknya terdengar jelas di telinga _Naruto_ juga _Naruko, Naruto_ memejamkan matanya tak tahan dengan rasa nikmat ini saat benda miliknya menancap lebih dalam pada lubang milik adiknya

 _Naruto_ membungkukkan badannya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat punggung _Naruko_ yang putih bersih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun itu, hal itu membuat _Naruko_ menggeliat geli

"Aaaah~!"

 _Naruko_ tak tahan lagi, rangsangan yang diberikan kakaknya membuatnya tak tahan untuk menikmati semua rasa nikmat yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Remasan kuat pada dada besarnya, tusukan kuat pada liang senggamanya, serta jilatan pada punggungnya membuatnya seakan lupa akan dunia

Begitupun dengan _Naruto,_ ia sekarang seperti sebuah robot yang diperintah oleh _Naruko_ sendiri, ia terus menusuk dengan kuat liang senggama _Naruko_ tanpa ampun, remasan pada dada besar _Naruko_ pun ia kuatkan dengan _Nipple_ yang sesekali ia cubit

Dasar! Mereka berdua telah gila dengan _Hubungan Seks_ mereka!

"Kaak~~ Aku tak tahan lagi~!"

"Sebentar _Sayang~_ kita berbarengan!"

 _Naruto_ kembali mempercepat tempo permainannya, tusukan pada lubang adiknya pun semakin kuat dan semakin cepat, tangannya yang tadinya meremas dada besar _Naruko_ kini malah menarik kedua tangan _Naruko_ sehingga membuatnya leluasa untuk menusuk lubang adiknya lebih dalam

"Aaaaaahh~ Kakak!"

"Na-Naruko~!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhnnnn~~~~!"

::

::

::

::

::

"Engghh..."

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menampilkan iris matanya yang berwarna _Blue-Saphire_ yang menawan, pandangannya masih agak kabur, kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing

"Kakak?"

Suara itu terdengar halus ditelinganya, suara yang tak lagi asing di pendengarannya, ia kenal suara itu, suara yang terus berputar dikepalanya

Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mengulas senyum diwajahnya saat disebelahnya kini seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memanggilnya _kakak_ tengah berbaring disampingnya, matanya terlihat sayu, meskipun begitu ia tetap terlhat cantik dimatanya

"Naruko..."

Gadis itu adalah _Naruko,_ lebih tepatnya _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri, ia terlihat cantik walau tubuhnya kini tak dibalut dengan selembar kain satupun

"apa kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan hal yang telah kita lakukan?"

"Eh? Memangnya aku keluar didalam ya?"

"Tentu bodoh!"

 _Naruto_ tertawa pelan, ia tak menyangka adik manisnya kini bisa berekspresi seperti itu...

"Tenanglah, aku akan memenuhi janjiku"

 _Naruko_ merasa senang, tanpa sadar ia langsung memajukan wajahnya dan menggapai wajah sang kakak, membiarkan bibir _Cherry_ miliknya bertemu dengan bibir kakaknya kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Ini terasa manis, dan semua ini pun berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman yang manis!"

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: [The End!] ::**

 _ **:: [A/N] ::**_ Oke! Sebelumnya jangan anggap saya _Author_ mesum sekarang! Anggap saja saya adalah korban dari sekian banyaknya _Fic Lemon_ yang bertebaran di fandom _Naruto, lalala~_

Ini Cuma Iseng, niat buat beginian muncul pas melihat _Pairing NaruNaru_ di Fandom _Naruto_ masih belum terlalu banyak [padahal itu _Pairing_ Favorit saya], dan saya memberanikan diri untuk ikut campur kedalamnya, pengennya sih buat _Fic Romcom_ yang sedikit mengandung Unsur _Incest,_ tapi entah kenapa alurnya malah jadi Fic _Lemon_ dengan unsur _Incest_ yang kental banget .

Pengennya dibuat _Twoshot_ atau _Threeshot,_ tapi mengingat saya punya janji, jadi saya buat _Oneshot_ saja. Dan janji saya telah saya tepati!

Kalian pernah membaca _Fic My Ordinary Life?,_ kalian pasti tahu bahwa saya pernah bilang kalau lagi buat _Fic Oneshot_ dengan _Pairing NaruNaru_ bukan? kalo gak salah sih di _Chapter #4,_ dan ini adalah salah satu dari yang _kumaksud_ itu

Ini Fic _Lemon_ gaje yang baru pertama kali saya buat, maaf kalo sedikit mengecewakan karena saya sendiri belum pernah mengalami apa yang namanya hubungan intim _[Masih terlalu dini bagi saya],_ semua yang telah saya tulis mengambil referensi dari beberapa _Fic Lemon_ kepunyaan _Author Senior_ serta sebuah file yang bisa dilihat dan bergerak dengan durasi yang bermacam-macam tentunya _[Ngerti maksud saya kan?]_

dan mungkin sampai disini saja pejumpaan kita, dan yang perlu diingat! Saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan setelah membaca Fic _Lemon_ ini _#SaveSabun #Hahaha_

Akhir kata, salam dan sampai jumpa! ^_^

 _Bye Bee~!_

 _Sign :: [Kurosaki Kitahara!]_


End file.
